Enano
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: 'Saga Cinco años'. Ahora, ¿quién era el más enano entre los tres?: ¿Levy, Lily o el pequeño Gajeel que los miraba a punto de llorar?. Gajeel/Levy. One-shot.


**Enano.**

**Resumen:** 'Saga Cinco años'. Ahora, ¿quién era el más enano entre los tres?: ¿Levy, Lily o el pequeño Gajeel que los miraba a punto de llorar?. Gajeel/Levy. One-shot.

**Pareja:** Gajeel Redfox-Levy McGarden.

**Género:** Amistad, Fluffy, Romance, Familia.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Levy McGarden apartó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo justo en el momento en que se oyeron unos toques en la puerta de su habitación. Sorprendida de que alguien viniera a visitarla en su día libra, la chica se levantó con algo de pereza hasta la entrada y abrió un poco para ver al recién llegado.

Sus ojos oscuros chocaron con los azules de Mirajane Strauss.

―Mira ―murmuró la chica sorprendida antes de sacar a relucir una hermosa sonrisa―¡Qué bueno verte! ¡Hace un momento…!

―Levy ―habló Mira en tono bajo y autoritario, logrando cortar a la pequeña chica. Sorprendida de la seriedad de la albina, fue en ese momento que Levy notó el bulto oculto por una sábana que su amiga cargaba con cuidado sobre su regazo―. Necesito tu ayuda.

Asintiendo, la chica se hizo a un lado y dejó entrar a Mira quien, para su sorpresa era escoltada por nada más y nada menos que Panther Lily, el exceed de Gajeel. La Strauss le hizo un gesto a la anfitriona para que cerrara la puerta, orden que fue acatada de inmediato por Levy, antes de colocar el bulto sobre la cama, dejando al descubierto su contenido.

Los ojos de McGarden se abrieron de par en par. Miró fijamente a la ojos azules, luego al exceed negro y por último a su cama.

―¿Esto es lo que creo que es? ―preguntó después de un minuto de silencio. Mira asintió levemente.

―Sí...―Mirajane miró a la aludida con preocupación―. Pensé que… Ya ni siquiera sé qué pensar. El maestro no está, ni Laxus o Erza andan cerca y todo el gremio no tiene la más mínima idea de cómo arreglarlo.

―Tks, esto tiene que tener solución ―comentó Panther Lily―. La respuesta debe estar en el mismo sitio dónde se produjo el incidente.

―¿Cómo ha pasado? ―preguntó la pequeña Levy. Ambos, el exceed y Mira, la miraron fijamente, como queriéndole decir que no hiciera una pregunta cuya respuesta ya se conocía, la chica tardó un momento en procesar todo antes de poner los ojos en blanco― Natsu ―soltó el nombre como si fuera una plaga que estuviese azotando el gremio.

―Así es ―afirmó Mirajane―. Él también está en la misma situación.

―¿Dónde está ahora? ―preguntó Panther Lily.

―Con Lucy ―respondió la albina―. Era la única que podía hacerse cargo de él. Gray y Erza están de misión y Happy me está ayudando a ver cómo lo regresamos a la normalidad.

―¡Esto es absurdo! ―exclamó McGarden―¿Qué ha hecho Natsu para que todo terminara así?

―Bueno, al principio pensé que se había tomado una pócima, pero luego me enteré que lo sucedido fue que Natsu se tiró el contenido de un envase encima…

―Que contenía una poción mágica y al parecer dicho líquido también lo salpicó ―terminó la oración el gato, observando al afectado.

El silencio inundó el lugar nuevamente. Mira dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia la salida de la habitación de Levy. La aludida la miró espantada, antes de llamarla para detenerla.

―¡Mira! ―chilló―¿A dónde vas?

La albina volteó un poco y sonrió a modo de disculpa.

―Encárgate de él mientras averiguo si hay más posibles afectados y busco la solución a todo esto ―contestó antes de retomar su marcha hacia la puerta.

Una vez Strauss desalojó la zona, Levy miró a Panther Lily y éste a su vez le devolvió el gesto a la chica antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la cama de la femenina donde dormitaba un pequeño niño de no más de cinco años.

―No puedo creerlo ―comenzó el gato―. Esto parece una mala broma sacada algún programa de la tvlácrima.

Levy abrió la boca para responder, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresar la extraña nube de emociones que la recorrían en esos momentos. Sí, estaba aturdida de ver a Gajeel Redfox durmiendo en su cama, pero más la desconcertaba el hecho de que fuera un niño de cinco años.

En serio, ¿quién autorizó a Natsu para poder ser mago?

―Creo que lo mejor será dejarlo dormir ―murmuró Levy―, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que sucedería si Gajeel se despierta y se ve en ese estado. Estoy segura que…

El leve gruñido que soltó el niño de cabellos negros antes de comenzar a levantarse dejó congelados a Levy y a Panther Lily. Asustada, la pobre chica no sabía qué hacer, su corazón se aceleró al máximo en el momento en que sus ojos chocaron con los desconcertados orbes oscuros de Gajeel.

Ya se podía imaginar todo: el moreno preguntando el motivo de su presencia, ella teniendo que confesar todo, él queriendo matar a 'Salamander' y la chica teniendo que amarrarlo para que no fuera a cometer un asesinato infantil.

Panther Lily hizo el primer movimiento, se acercó con sigilo al desconcertado Gajeel, que seguía en silencio absoluto, viendo fijamente a Levy.

―Gajeel ―le llamó el exceed. El pequeño pareció salir de su trance y dirigió su mirada hacia Lily, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

―¡Un gato que habla! ―chilló entre impactado, fascinado y hasta algo asustado, con una voz tan suave y dulce que Levy tuvo que abofetearse a sí misma para asegurarse que aquello no era un sueño.

―Eh… ―fue lo único que pudo decir el exceed antes de que Gajeel saltara ágilmente sobre él y comenzara a abrazarlo con una fuerza sorprendente para un niño de cinco años.

―¡Esto es tan genial! ―siguió diciendo el pequeño―¡Eres tan bonito! ¡Tienes que ser mío!

Levy siguió paralizada en su sitio, trató de darse otra bofetada más, pero aun así su mente seguía insistiendo que aquello debía ser un extraño hechizo en el que había sido atrapada. ¡Aquello era la respuesta más lógica! Porque dudaba que realmente_ Gajeel_, el que ella conocía, el que tanto la llamaba enana, el que tenía una habilidad sorprendente para irritarla con facilidad, ese hombre bastardo que no parecía darse cuenta lo mucho que ella lo adoraba a pesar de sus imperfecciones y su mal comienzo, pudiera ser aquella tierna y adorable criatura inocente que ahora mismo estaba matando a Panther Lily.

―L-Levy ―la voz débil y entrecortada del exceed fue lo que la trajo de vuelta al mundo, en ese momento notó que el gato parecía a punto de perder la consciencia por falta de aire, ya que el niño estaba empeñado en no soltar su nueva _mascota_.

―¡No, Gajeel! ―saltó encima del pequeño, logrando liberar a Lily en el proceso―¡Casi matas a Lily!

El pequeño miró a la _enorme_ mujer que le había quitado su gato, antes de morderse su labio inferior, comenzar a hipar y, para sorpresa de Levy, llorar como si fuera el fin del mundo.

―¡Mi gato! ―chillaba entre lágrimas de cocodrilo―¡Mujer mala, mala, mala! ¡MALA!

De la impresión, los ojos de ambos presentes se abrieron de par en par y Levy dejó caer accidentalmente a Panther Lily.

―¿G-Gajeel? ―trató de acercarse un poco, colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño quien la miró ceñudo y sorbiendo la nariz―¿Qué sucede? ¿N-no recuerdas nada?

―¿D-dónde está mi dragón? ―preguntó el niño, mirando a la chica con tristeza.

Levy abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios al comprender que Mirajane le había olvidado decir algo importante: Gajeel se había convertido en un niño de cinco años en el total sentido de la palabra.

―No puede ser ―soltó la chica con sorpresa―. Realmente no recuerdas nada…

―¿Recordar qué? ―exigió saber el chico, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con irritación. Más que causarle miedo, lo cual parecía ser la verdadera intención de Gajeel, hizo que Levy mordiera su labio inferior en un intento de contener la risa.

―Que… tu dragón te ha dejado a mi cargo por un rato ―fue lo primero que salió de la chica.

Parpadeando confundido, el niño la miró con sorpresa.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

―A-así es ―Levy compuso su mejor sonrisa―. Soy Levy y éste es Panther Lily ―presentó al gato quien parecía mudo de la impresión al ver al poderoso Gajeel reducido a un pequeño niñato de cinco años.

Uno muy adorable, por cierto.

―¡Soy Gajeel! ―exclamó orgulloso. Levy no pudo evitar notar que, aunque el niño no tenía memoria de lo sucedido, aún seguía conservando rasgos de su personalidad original.

―Tú… ―comenzó la chica, mirándolo con fascinación―¡Eres tan lindo! ―chilló antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo con fuerza.

―¡O-oye! ¡Me lástimas! ―exclamó el pequeño―¡Eres tan grande que casi me aplastas!

Los ojos de la McGarden se abrieron de par en par al oír la última frase de Gajeel.

―¿E-en serio piensas que soy grande? ―preguntó.

―Sí ―afirmó Redfox, mirándola sin entender su reacción―. Eres el humano más grande que he visto en mi vida.

Levy casi deseó poder grabar esas palabras y, para cuando Gajeel volviera a la normalidad, poder reproducirlas cada vez que él la llamara _enana_.

―Pues tengo que afirmar que tú si estás algo… enano ―respondió la chica, palmeando la cabeza del niño como siempre lo hacía su versión adulta cada vez que se burlaba de su estatura.

Su expresión no tuvo precio, casi pudo jurar que era la misma que ella ponía cuando Gajeel le hacía la misma broma.

―¡Yo no soy enano! ―refutó el niño cruzándose de brazos.

―¡Claro que sí! ―afirmó Levy, aguantándose las ganas de reír―¡Si eres el más pequeño de esta habitación!

Haciendo un puchero, Gajeel se posicionó al lado de Panther Lily y la miró con superioridad.

―¡Ves! Soy más alto que el gato ―comentó con tono de superioridad. Levy soltó una carcajada de diversión y negó con la cabeza.

―Claro que no ―miró al exceed, quien arqueó una ceja―. Panther Lily puede hacerse más alto.

Captando la situación, el felino hizo su arte de magia y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tomó la forma de pantera musculosa que lo caracterizaba. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Gajeel desde arriba con superioridad, sacando una sonrisa altanera. Levy se colocó al lado de Lily, tomando la misma posición y sonrió divertida.

Sí, la venganza era algo dulce. Pero más que querer conseguir revancha por todas las que Gajeel le había hecho, solo quería divertirse con ese pequeño niño de cinco años que observaba boquiabiertos a ambos seres _enormes_ y que lo hacían sentir tan _enano_.

Ahora, ¿quién era el más enano entre los tres?: ¿Levy, Lily o el pequeño Gajeel que los miraba a punto de llorar?

Levy no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura al ver que el niño bajaba la mirada y trataba de no soltar las lágrimas. Suspirando, la chica lo tomó en brazos y le plantó un suave beso en la frente antes de hacerle unas señas a Panther Lily de que se agachara y así poder colocarlo sobre sus hombros.

―¿Ves, Gajeel? Ahora tú eres el más alto de los tres.

El niño se sonrojó enormemente ante la bonita chica que le sonreía desde allá abajo.

―Además, el Gajeel que conozco no se preocuparía por algo tan tonto como la estatura ―bromeó―. Mientras pueda proteger a sus seres queridos, _todo está bien_.

―¿Proteger a tus seres queridos?

―Así es.

Panther Lily asintió, dándole la razón a Levy y mirando con orgullo a Gajeel, quien parecía tomar el consejo de la chica como una lección de vida.

―Nee, Levy ―comenzó el niño, viéndola con una seriedad que hizo sentir a la aludida que era el Gajeel Redfox, la versión adulta, quien hablaba―. Tal vez ahorita no sea tan alto y tan fuerte, pero cuando sea grande como Panther Lily… _cásate conmigo, yo te protegeré._

Las mejillas pálidas de Levy se tornaron rojas, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y de no ser por Mirajane que entró a su habitación en ese momento, probablemente se habría desmayado.

―¡Levy esto es malo, muy malo! ―exclamó la mujer, sin notar el ambiente tan cargado de emociones―¡Ya sé cómo revertir esto, pero Erza y Juvia también fueron salpicadas por la pócima!

Levy parpadeó confundida, tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden y olvidando por un momento la última petición de Gajeel.

―¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Solo tenemos que encontrarlas y dárselo.

Negando con la cabeza, Mira la miró con desesperación.

―¡Es que ambas están solas de misión!

Levy contuvo el aliento antes de que su habitación comenzara a dar vueltas y cayera desmayada. A la final, seguía siendo muy pequeña para soportar tantas emociones juntas.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N:** Esto podría llamarse como una secuela de 'Pequeño' un one-shot NaLu que hice recientemente. Sí, también esperen los puntos de vista de Juvia y Erza que espero tener listos algún día XD.

La Saga Cinco Años consta de cinco One-shots que ya están publicados

-**Pequeño**: Al verlo allí, tan pequeño e indefenso durmiendo entre sus brazos, Lucy pensó si no era un crimen querer besar a ese niño de cinco años. Natsu/Lucy. One-shot.

-**Enano**: Ahora, ¿quién era el más enano entre los tres?: ¿Levy, Lily o el pequeño Gajeel que los miraba a punto de llorar?. Gajeel/Levy. One-shot.

-**Inocente**: Gray comprendió mientras sus labios chocaban contra los de ella que, a pesar de tener cinco años, Juvia seguía siendo la misma acosadora pervertida y él la inofensiva e inocente alma de Dios. Gray/Juvia. One-shot.

-**Hermoso**: Jellal se quedó mudo ante la declaración de aquél hermoso ser que afirmaba ser Erza. Sí, eran idénticas, el único problema es que la Titania que él recordaba tenía diecinueve años, no cinco. Jellal/Erza. One-shot.

**-Intermitente: **En una encrucijada intermitente de sentimientos donde Juvia balbuceaba sobre besos robados, Gajeel murmuraba sobe propuestas de matrimonio, Erza pensaba en nombres de niños y Natsu simplemente se limitaba a ser Natsu. One-shot.

Espero que pasen por todos y dejen reviews, son gratis*-*

Ama-chan off!


End file.
